


Little Binnie's Day Trip

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Little Binnie wants to grow up to be like Appa.<br/>He'll just have to convince Daddy during Facetime later tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Binnie's Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A little child's POV fluff, inspired by a little interaction between Man child and real child.

"Grandma where are we going?" the little boy asked as his grandparents went about preparing his favorite bambi designed going-out backpack, packing it with little sachets of biscuits and milk drinks and even a lunchbox full of fresh strawberries that Grandpa purchased from the lovely noona grocery store yesterday. 

"We're going on a day trip dear, now hurry up and finish your breakfast honey, Grandpa will help you wear your favorite outfit ok?" Grandma said as she finished packing the Binnie's backpack. 

Little Binnie was tired, he stayed up all night facetiming with Daddy over the phone.  
Daddy showed him so many nice pictures of ice cream varieties that Binnie's never heard off, Daddy's even bought him a massive lego set that he promised to build together with Binnie when he returns home.  
Little Binnie missed Daddy. Daddy's been gone for a long time now but at least he got to facetime with Daddy.  
Appa on the other hand, he hasn't seen Appa for eternity. 

Little Binnie sniffs silently as he finishes up his breakfast, he's a big boy now, Appa said he was, so he will be like Appa and be brave little boy.  
Appa built a special clock to count the number of days Little Binnie would see Appa.  
Appa was so pleased with his own invention he even drew a few little Binnie's favorite animals on it, though until today Little Binnie still couldn't identify which animals Appa actually drew. 

Grandma glanced at Little Binnie from the corner of her eyes and felt a wave of emotions hit her.  
Little Binnie reminded her so much of her own son. Such a strong and caring little boy.  
In the 2 months since he's been staying with them, she's lost count of the number of times he brought back stray kittens and puppies home because it was cold outside. 

Their backyard is now a makeshift puppy/kitten orphanage that Little Binnie is personally responsible for.  
People and Animals respond very well to him, yet another similarity between him and his Appa. 

"Alright there young man, time to wash up and go, we have a very special surprise for you!" Grandpa said with a big smile on his face.  
Grandpa is a very reserved man, for Grandpa to be so excited about something must be a very big deal. 

Little Binnie too became very excited. 

***  
The place was hot and noisy and very crowded 

Little Binnie doesn't like hot, noisy and crowded places.  
It always makes his little mushroom haircut curl up into a mess and sweat a lot.  
Appa always says he looks like Daddy when he is messy and sweaty, Little Binnie doesn’t understand why Appa doesn't sweat as much as Daddy and Little Binnie. 

Grandma and Grandpa kept looking around but Little Binnie doesn’t see anything beyond the crowd and marching bands and people in uniform.  
They look very scary to him.  
Grandpa, as though sensing Little Binnie's apprehension squats down to his line of vision and hugs him close. 

Grandpa's hugs are the best, they feel so much like Appa's big bear hugs.  
Bear hugs that Little Binnie's hasn't felt in eternity.  
Strong as he is, Little Binnie's only 3 (3 and ¾ and a very big boy now if you ask him), and Little Binnie misses his Appa so much he can no longer keep it inside. 

Grandpa runs a soothing palm down little Binnie's back, comforting him as best as he can.  
Grandma gently rubs Little Binnie's cheeks and eyes, Grandma's eyes reminds him of Appa's soft expressions when he tucks Little Binnie in at night with kisses and his favorite dragon bedtime story and Little Binnie cries even harder. 

"Hey little man, why are you crying?" Little Binnie instantly stops. 

He knows the voice, but it can't be, Little Binnie is sure it can't be. He's counted the days in the messy animal clock and it still says 400 over days. 

"Has the little man forgotten me?" the voice asks again, this time stroking his sweaty curly hair the same way Appa always does. 

Little Binnie turns around in Grandpa's arms so fast Grandpa almost drops him, but Appa catches Little Binnie like he always does when Little Binnie jumps from the top of the slide. 

It is APPA! 

Twin sets of smiles that rival the sun beam at each other.  
Appa has gotten darker and has funny hair now. Appa also looks younger than when he last saw him, Little Binnie wonders if he's now a bigger boy than Appa. 

Appa hugs Little Binnie tight, in the biggest bestest bear hug Little Binnie has ever had.  
Little Binnie hugs back tightly, with all his might, hoping that his hugs are as good as Appa's. 

Little Binnie spends the rest of the hot, noisy, crowded afternoon playing with Appa and Appa's friends at the tentage. 

Sometimes they'll play tag, other times Appa will feed him his animal biscuits while Little Binnie feeds Appa with the fresh strawberries Grandpa bought.  
Some times Appa will go on stage for a long time and Little Binnie would send cute little Appa & Daddy Line stickers that he bought with Appa's credits to Daddy.

Each time Appa comes back he'll smile at Little Binnie so brightly Little Binnie couldn't help but smile back.  
In his little mind he knows all of Appa's smiles, some smiles say I love you, some smiles say I'm proud of you, Appa even have some smiles that he reserves for Daddy alone. 

Daddy always turns into a red tomato when Appa smiles at him that way.  
Little Binnie doesn’t understand but every time Appa smiles at Daddy and Daddy smiles back at Appa, they will both smile at Little Binnie and everytime that happens Little Binnie feels like the happiest little boy on earth. 

Today is the happiest day in Little Binnie's life, and as Appa once again leaves the tentage for the stage, Little Binnie runs up to Appa and gives him the thumbs up sign that Appa always gives Little Binnie when he does something that makes Appa proud. 

Little Binnie is so proud of Appa and he hopes it conveys in the gestures that he gave.  
Appa seems to understand, Appa always understands, maybe not as quickly as Daddy does, but Appa always makes Little Binnie feel special and loved and the happiest child on earth. 

Little Binnie wants to grow up and be like Appa. 

It’s a debate everyday, who he wants to grow up to be. 

Some days when Daddy builds massive lego structures with Little Binnie, he wants to be Daddy when he grows up, some days when Appa destroys Little Binnie's pasta dinner night, he is sure he doesn’t want to be Appa. 

But today, today he wants to be Appa when he grows up. 

A man full of love and warmth and life and makes Little Binnie, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa the happiest people on earth. 

Today he wants to be Appa, he'll just have to convince Daddy later when they facetime tonight. 

Maybe Little Binnie can even get Daddy to buy him another lego set to change his mind. 

After all, Little Binnie's learnt a little bit of how far a pout or two can do from Daddy himself.


End file.
